Yukako Yamagishi
|ja_kanji = 山岸由花子 |birthname = |namesake = |stand = Love Deluxe |prisonerno = |horse = |age = 16 |birthday = 1980's |zodiac = Sagittarius''Chapter 303: Let's Go Out for Italian (1)'' |czodiac = |death = |gender = Female |height = 167 cm |weight = |blood = |nation = Japanese |hair = Black (Anime) |eyes = Blue ( ) Purple (Anime, Eyes of Heaven) |occupation = Student |color = |movie = |food = |actor = |animal = |flower = |musician = |sportsman = |hobby = |family = |mangadebut = Chapter 294 Yukako Yamagishi Is in Love (1) |mangafinal = Chapter 439 Goodbye, Morioh Town - The Golden Heart |animedebut = Episode 75 Jotaro Kujo! Meets Josuke Higashikata Episode 81 Toshikazu Hazamada (Surface) |gamedebut = Eyes of Heaven |seiyuu = (Anime) (Eyes of Heaven) |voiceactor = |liveactor = }} is a side character and ally featured in Diamond Is Unbreakable. She is featured centrally in the Yukako Yamagishi Falls in Love and the Yukako Yamagishi Dreams of Cinderella story arcs. Besotted with Koichi Hirose, Yukako first tries to kidnap Koichi before she is neutralized and appears later as an ally among the group agreeing to watch for the killer terrorizing Morioh. She eventually begins a relationship with Koichi. Appearance Yukako is a teenage girl of fine build, 167 cm (5'5¾") tall. She is characterized as especially beautiful (noted by Aya TsujiChapter 348: Yukako Yamagishi Dreams of Cinderella (1)), with fine facial features and bodily proportions. She has full, dark, wavy waist-length hair; a mole above her right breast and dark eyes. She also has prominent, arched eyebrows. Like most characters in Part IV, she is only seen wearing a dark sailor fuku, a pair of leather shoes and socks, while displaying mature taste in casual clothing. Personality Yukako is introduced in the midst of a date with Koichi Hirose,Chapter 294: Yukako Yamagishi Is in Love (1) initially acting demure and sweet around him. This visage quickly dissipates when she reveals her bad temper and obsession with him, which occupies the majority of her initial role in Diamond Is Unbreakable. Yukako's most recognizable character trait is her obsessive love for Koichi, which she explains as appreciation for men with potential rather than perfect people, whom she considers boring, and admits outright to becoming obsessive about anything she likes. Her love takes an overtly psychopathic turn when she decides to kidnap him and attempt to brainwash him into reciprocating her feelings, as well as forcefully training him into fitting an idealized picture of himself. Upon Koichi's revolt, she goes completely berserk and is willing to hurt, or even kill him in order to keep him for herself. Once she is defeated, and then immediately saved by Koichi in spite of what she put him through, Yukako sees the error of her ways, becoming genuinely infatuated by his heroism, and as such begins to fully respect his privacy and feelings. After beginning a true relationship with Koichi, she appears much more mellow and relaxed. Aloof and "insanely tough" (as described by Koichi), Yukako is often cold toward people and maintains a steely, unwelcoming expression, except for in the presence of Koichi, with whom she acts sweetly and warmly in an excessive fashion. She is irritable, blunt and prone to lashing out, particularly when something gets in her way. When angered, her left eye also twitches. Yukako frequently and violently uses her Stand, Love Deluxe, against anyone she feels would hurt her chances of captivating Koichi, resorting to lethal force in the worst case. She has also been described as the type of person who lives in her own world and tends not to listen to others, expecting things to go her way and for people to follow what she says. Even when something goes wrong, she tends to blame it on others and refuses to find fault with herself. Despite the insecure comments in her introduction, she has immense pride in her appearance and hair, even threatening to murder Koichi once he damaged her hair during their fight, and again threatening Aya after her Cinderella caused her face to fall apart. In the anime, she has a habit of referring to herself in the third person. She also seems to have talent in cooking and sewing, and to some extent engineering as she built an electric chair from household appliances. Yukako may be described as yandere, and arguably may have predated or became the progenitor of the archetype. Araki comments that her personality was designed in reaction to the prevalency of ''moe'' perfectionism applied to many female characters, as a statement that someone of any gender should be capable of being frightening or losing their temper.2007 Eureka issue Abilities Yukako's Stand is Love Deluxe, lending versatile, prehensile life to her long hair; enabling her to spontaneously extend it, grasp heavy objects securely, and strike, smother or infect human targets. Synopsis Diamond Is Unbreakable Yukako Yamagishi Falls in Love Yukako is introduced in the midst of a date with Koichi Hirose, when she quickly confesses her admiration for him. When he dithers in his response, she becomes aggressive. Later, she jealously attacks a girl she believes to be a potential rival. In response to false rumors muttered by Josuke and Okuyasu in order to put her off Koichi, she kidnaps him; attempting to indoctrinate him and "change him into a better person". When Koichi resists, she soon threatens his life, forcing him to fight against her. During a tumultuous battle, Koichi heroically saves her life as she accidentally falls off a cliff. People of Morioh Town Later in the story, Yukako is warned about Yoshikage Kira after Shigekiyo Yangu's death and advises everyone to be careful. Yukako Yamagishi Dreams of Cinderella Yukako, still lovestruck, seemed to have learned from her mistake in trying to force Koichi. Unhappy about her unrequited love she made use of the services offered by Aya Tsuji's beauty-enhancing Cinderella Stand, which rendered her into a bewitchingly attractive woman in the eyes of Koichi - for a price and a certain time limit, during which she was to use a special lipstick in order to uphold the "magic", i.e. the Stand's power. The Stand allowed her to grow closer to Koichi, who, after some trials and tribulations, warmed up to her and willingly became her boyfriend. However, when she forgets to apply the magic lipstick, her face becomes deformed and she flies into a rage at Aya, who grants her a chance for her to return to her original appearance should she be able to pick her original eyes. Yukako has trouble picking the right one until Koichi arrives to her aid and decides that he will pick for her, but requesting that Aya take away his eyes should he make a mistake. Aya, unwilling to take the role of an antagonist, decides to give Yukako her original appearance back. Following this, Koichi and Yukako share a tender moment and the two presumably become a couple afterwards. Janken Boy Is Coming! Yukako also makes an appearance in Janken Boy Is Coming while sitting at Cafe Deux Magots with Josuke and Okuyasu. Goodbye, Morioh Town Yukako last appears to bid goodbye to Reimi Sugimoto. The Book: 4th Another Day (The information below derives from a Light Novel not written by Araki. As such, it may or may not be considered canon.) Yukako was Chiho Futaba's neighbor when they were kids. She helps Koichi find Hanae Orikasa's killer, a student with red marks on his arms. Suspecting the killer might be in the same class as them, Yukako traps their class in the classroom so Koichi could rise the temperature with a word made by Echoes, making the students take of their jackets. Unfortunately, the killer wasn't in there. Several days later, Yukako witnesses the fire of Chiho's home and immediately informs Koichi. Video Games Eyes of Heaven (PS3/PS4) Yukako makes her first video-game appearance in Eyes of Heaven as a playable character. She was confirmed alongside Koichi, who appears as her main tag-partner. Her moveset primarily consists of melee attacks with her hair. Her GHA Looks like I'm going to have to play rough! has her wrap the opponent in her hair before flinging them around, slamming them into the ground three times before raising them extremely high up into the air before launching them into the ground one more time hard enough for them to bounce. Tournament She is paired with Hol Horse in the Eyes of Heaven Tournament, but was eliminated in the preliminaries by Jotaro Kujo and Vanilla Ice. Gallery Cover= Chapter_295.jpg|Chapter 295 cover Chapter_296.jpg|Chapter 296 profile Chapter_301.jpg|Chapter 301 cover; on left Chapter_349.jpg|Chapter 349 cover; under work by Aya Tsuji and Cinderella Chapter_350.jpg|Chapter 350 cover Chapter_351.jpg|Chapter 351 cover; under Cinderella's effects 4thAnotherDay_cover.jpg|Yukako on the 4th Another Day cover |-| Manga= yukakostalker.jpg|Yukako stalking Koichi Love Deluxe.jpg|Yukako, using Love Deluxe, attacks Koichi Angry Yukako Yamagishi.png|Yukako furious after Koichi destroys her hair Yukako depression.png|Yukako in a depression Love Deluxe color.png|Yukako using Love Deluxe on a old man's hand Yukako1.png|Yukako choosing between "faces" to wear Ayawithstand.png|Having her appearance changed by Cinderella Aya inspects Yukako's body.png|Aya Tsuji inspects Yukako's body for flaws Yukako being transformed.png|Having her entire body transformed by Cinderella Perfect Yukako.png|Yukako radiates a loving warmth after her beauty treatment Yukako lipstick.png|Yukako applying the Cinderella-brand lipstick. Yukako kisses Koichi.png|Sharing her first kiss with Koichi Yukako ugly effect.png|Yukako's deformed body after failing to apply Cinderella's lipstick Yukako attacks Aya.png|Yukako attacks Aya Tsuji Yukako2.png|Yukako's face is restored with Koichi's help Koichi falls in love.png|Koichi finally returns Yukako's affection as the two fall in love |-| Anime= Yukako first anime.png|Yukako's initial appearance, walking down a school hallway. Yukako blushes.png|Blushing after seeing Koichi Hirose from afar. Yukako Koichi date.png|On her first date with Koichi. Yukako confesses her love.png|Yukako confesses her love to Koichi. Yukako thinking about her feelings.png|Yukako hoping Koichi loves her. Yukako angry.png|Showing her angry side. YukakoKoichi.png|Telling Koichi that her knitted sweater fits him perfectly. Yukako feeds Koichi a shrimp.png|Yukako lovingly feeding a shrimp to Koichi. Yukako eavesdrops on Koichi.png|Yukako menacingly spies on Koichi. Koichi dreams of Yukako.png|A vision of Yukako appears in Koichi's dreams. Yukako window scare.png|Yukako stalking Koichi. Yukako laying down.png|Yukako lying seductively on a bed. Yukako discusses Koichi's grades.png|Yukako upset over Koichi's bad grades. Yukako happy over a right answer.png|Delighted that Koichi got a test question correct. Yukako pissed over a wrong answer.png|Furious over Koichi getting a question wrong. Yukako forces Koichi to eat.png|Yukako forces Koichi to eat asparagus wrapped with dictionary pages. Yukako and her electric chair.png|Yukako proudly showing Koichi her homemade electric chair. Yukako ignoring Echoes' kanji.png|Ignoring the "I HATE YOU" kanji from Echoes. Yukako goes flying.png|Flying through the air from Echoes ACT2's attack. Yukako tries to kill Koichi.png|Yukako snaps, trying to outright murder Koichi. Yukako falling to her doom.png|Falling off a cliff to her apparent demise. Yukako forgives Koichi.png|Koichi forgives Yukako after he saves her, causing her to fall in love again. Aya look on Yukako.png|Aya is closely watching Yukako's face Aya calls out Cinderella.png|Aya Tsuji gives Yukako a beauty treatment with her Stand, Cinderella. Yukako excited over Koichi.png|Showing excitement over Cinderella's effects working on Koichi. Yukako and Koichi blush.png|Yukako and Koichi both blushing. Love Deluxe grabs Aya.png|Yukako grabs Aya using Love Deluxe. Cinderella transforms Yukako.png|Having her entire body transformed by Cinderella. Yukako radiating beauty.png|Yukako radiates a loving warmth after her beauty treatment. Koichi enraptured by Yukako.png|Yukako's new beauty enraptures Koichi. Yukako applies the Cinderella lipstick.png|Applying the Cinderella-brand lipstick. Yukako and Koichi embracing.png|Yukako embracing Koichi after he stumbles into her. Yukako and Koichi's first kiss.png|Sharing her first kiss with Koichi. Yukako weeps over losing Koichi.png|Yukako's deformed body after failing to apply Cinderella's lipstick. Yukako's face crumbling.png|Yukako's face crumbling off. Yukako attacks Aya anime.png|Yukako attacks Aya with her hair. Yukako must chose her face.png|Yukako is forced to choose her own face to restore it. Yukako's face restored.png|Yukako's face is restored thanks to Koichi. Yukako's happily ever after.png|Yukako and Koichi fall in love. The Morioh Warriors.png|Yukako and the other warriors of Morioh. Reimi ascends to heaven.png|Yukako and the others bid Reimi farewell. Yukako and Koichi happy together.png|Yukako holds Koichi's hand as they go off to enjoy lunch. CNBT Yukako.png|Yukako dancing in Crazy Noisy Bizarre Town. Aya glimpse.png|Yukako featured in the second opening, chase. Rohan YukakoGreatDays.png|Yukako featured in the third opening, Great Days. YamagishiYukako KeyArt.png|Key Art of Yukako Yamagishi. |-| Game= YamagishiYukako jojoeoh.png|Yukako Yamagishi's render in Eyes of Heaven (PS3/PS4) yukako 1.jpg|Yukako Yamagishi using her Stand; Love Deluxe in Eyes of Heaven (PS3/PS4) |-| Film= News xlarge jojo yukako visual.jpg|Yukako as portrayed by , in the Part 4 film. |-| Sketches= Yuka1.jpg Yuka2.jpg Yuka3.jpg Yuka4.jpg Yuka5.jpg Yuka6.jpg Yuka7.jpg Yuka8.jpg Trivia * Araki based Yukako's initial personality and horrific obsession with Koichi off the horror film, Misery.JOJOVELLER: STANDS - Comments by Hirohiko Arakihttp://pastebin.com/ynwynZ6v * An image of Yukako from Chapter 350 is featured on the limited edition cover of Base Ball Bear's 2009 single "Breeeeze Girl"http://natalie.mu/comic/gallery/show/news_id/16307/image_id/12528, as well as on billboards for its promotion.http://baseballbearblog.seesaa.net/article/122133534.html. * Some illustrations of Midler in Heritage for the Future are based on depictions of Yukako. References Site Navigation Category:Part 4 Characters Category:Evil turns good Category:Stand Users Category:Living Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Minor Allies Category:Joestar Group